1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a three-in-one indoor and outdoor shooting target, and more particularly to a multi-functional shooting target that combines together a toy gun target, a blowgun target and a dartboard. Various embodiments provide a diversity of amusement, convenience, environmental protection and safety. A user can enjoy the trouble-free amusement of indoor and outdoor shooting sports through the use of the present invention.
2. Background
The sport of shooting is a leisurely activity, which provides relaxation for the body and mind, relieving stress and providing a sporting effect. However, conventional shooting targets are almost always a single target without any subordinate function; this limitation and insufficiency exists in a single function, and worse, may lead to accidental injuries from ricocheting projectiles (such as BBs).
As far as toy guns go, some users use a cardboard box filled with cloth as a homemade target. Though the shooting area of the target is wide, the volume thereof is large too; it is not convenient to carry, and projectiles (i.e., BBs) stuck in the cloth filling cannot drop such that collection of the projectiles is difficult. In addition, a projectile shot later may collide with embedded projectiles fired earlier, ricocheting or shattering before exiting the target box, which is a source of danger; the more ricochets there are, the greater the damage caused to the target paper and the greater the chance of accidents. Furthermore, a large number of ricochets are inconvenient for cleaning purposes. Moreover, the environmental hazard of ricochets extends to both indoor and outdoor shooting activities, if aluminum cans or homemade cardboard boxes are used as targets.
The effective shooting area of current common toy gun targets are too small, causing new users to be afraid of or worried about projectiles that miss the target, hit walls and ricochet to hit the new users themselves. Furthermore, the target is provided with only one single projectile blocking device, which is incapable of stopping projectiles precisely and dropping them into a projectile collecting space so that these kinds of targets are only suitable for single-shot-type low shooting speed toy guns. However, many current toy guns are provided with a fast repeating action and high projectile velocities. If a high-velocity full-automatic toy gun is employed, impact forces and mutual collisions of projectiles on a shooting plane increases rapidly, and the number and speed of ricochets out of the target space also increases. In view of this, the projectile blocking, stopping and collecting effects of a target need to be improved to allow a shooter not to worry about practicing a shooting sport.
As far as both blowgun shooting and dart throwing goes, blowgun shooting is usually performed outdoors and uses trees as targets, causing plants to be damaged, since there is currently a lack of outdoor blowgun-dedicated targets, and no suitable indoor targets for practice are available. Vice versa, dart throwing is always performed indoors with a hanging dartboard, and currently, since there is a lack of outdoor dartboards that can stand stably and withstand the forward flying impact generated from a dart after being thrown, the challenge and pleasure brought from dart throwing is limited to the indoors.